Ride-on power trowels generally include a plurality of rotor blade assemblies, which comprise a plurality of rotor blades. During operation, it is often desirable to adjust the pitch of the rotor blades within the rotor blade assemblies. Further, it is often desirable to adjust the pitch of rotor blades within the separate rotor blades an essentially equal amount. Accordingly, some ride-on power trowels include systems for simultaneously adjusting the pitch of rotor blades in a pair of rotor blade assemblies. However, these systems involve a number of moving mechanical parts, including miter boxes and connector extensions between one side of the adjustment system and the other. These parts provide hazards to the operator while getting into and getting out of the ride-on power trowel's operator seat. Further, the number of moving parts provides numerous opportunities for a part of the system to become dysfunctional and add to the number of areas that need periodic maintenance.